Winter
by pellyeve93
Summary: Koishi shows Flandre the pretty snow. Short koiflan oneshot.


Where was she?

The big hand on the clock was way past twelve by now and Koishi still wasn't there, even though she was always on time and rarely ever late. On top of getting fed up with waiting, Flandre was starting to get worried.

Watching the big hand of the clock move to the six, the vampire let out an impatient sigh. She'd been sitting at the foot of the basement's stairs for what seemed like hours, just waiting. Bored, worried and also a little tired, Flandre decided to just lay down and wait until Koishi finally decided to show up.

She hadn't really slept at all that day, mainly because the basement was unusually cold for some reason and her blankets were rather thin. From what she'd read in books, the reason it was so cold was because of this thing called winter, but wasn't that supposed to only happen outside? Flandre just didn't get it.

Deciding that maybe Koishi wasn't going to visit tonight, Flandre pulled herself up and made her way over to her bed to try and sleep. Well, that was the plan until she heard the heavy steel door of the basement creak open.

"KOOIISHHHII!" she shrieked as she flew up the stairs and threw herself at the girl who had just walked through the door, not giving her a chance to even close the door.

"Nice to see you too, Flan," the young satori giggled, now lying in quite an uncomfortable position on the stairs, but somehow managing to not go sliding down the steps. She didn't really mind though; she'd always found her friend's overly enthusiastic greetings to be very cute.

"I thought you weren't coming," Flandre mumbled, hugging Koishi tighter, "You're really late... and really cold too!" She looked up and have her friend a puzzled look. "Hey what's all that stuff in your hair and on your hat?"

"I'll tell you if you let me up... You're holding me too tight..."

"O-oh! Sorry..." Flandre muttered as she crawled off of Koishi and sat on one of the steps beside her, reaching her hand up to close the basement's door.

"It's snow," said Koishi, shaking her hat out and running a hand through her hair, "It's like frozen rain. That's why I was late. You've never seen it before?"

The blonde shook her head and stared at some of the snow that was already melting on the step she was sitting on. "I can't really remember seeing it. I think I saw it in a book once, but it looked like a bunch of really weird stars."

"They're snowflakes. They're really pretty, aren't they? If you really wanna see the snow, I could show you if you want?" Koishi offered, taking hold of her friend's hand.

"Well if it's like rain I can't go out in it without a parasol... and we might get caught..."

"We can just look at it through that window at the end of the hall. And all the maids are busy with "breakfast" any ways! C'mon, it'll be fun! You'll finally see something that isn't your bedroom wall!" Koishi gave Flandre a comforting smile.

"Hmm... okay!"

The two stood up, still holding hands and opened the door, both happily skipping down the hall to one of the only windows in the mansion. The hall was quite dark, with only a few candles illuminating the area. The moon just barely shone through the clouds, but it shone through enough to make the view outside the window somewhat visible.

"Wow! It's really pretty!" exclaimed Flandre running ahead of the satori to the window and pressing her face against the cold glass of the window.

"It is, isn't it?"

"It;s the prettiest thing I've seen in my entire life..."

Koishi grabbed the vampire's hand again and stepped closer to her before clearing her throat. "W-well you must've never looked in the m-mirror then!"

"... I'm a vampire, Koishi..."

"... Huh?" Koishi looked confused for a moment before finally realising how stupid what she said must have sounded. "O-oh dammit! I-I forgot... I was trying t-to way that... you know what I me-"

"Shut up, silly," Flandre interrupted, before grabbing her friend by the shoulders and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Once she'd pulled away, Koishi looked stunned for a moment, but had a dreamy smile on her face. The her expression suddenly changed to a more annoyed one. "I'm not silly! You are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"... I love you."

"Am.. heeyy wait a second..."

The length leaves a lot to be desired, I know, but due to the lack of koiflan, I just decided to publish this, though I never really intended on doing so. Hope you enjoyed reading, despite the shortness!


End file.
